El legendario Sangre de Dragon
by yuanel03
Summary: John visitó Skyrim por primera vez para aprender sobre si mismo y no fue recibido de la manera más amable posible. Ahora en medio de la guerra y de una crisis con dragones esta decidido a gobernar todo. Esta es la historia de un dragonborn muy OP, no tan amable que va a acerce dueño de Skyrim por las buenas, por las malas o por las divertidas.


**Si, voy a comenzar OTRO fic, no, pese a las apariencias no he abandonado ningún fic, algun dia los voy a terminar, no se cuando, pero lo haré.**

 **Este fic va a tener a un sangre de dragon/dragonborn muy OP, pero por obvios motivos no va a ser Godlike, por lo menos no de momento.**

 **Va a hacer muchas cosas, incluido un giro un tanto "ñe" a la historia de la hermandad oscura para justificar el hecho de que no maten a nadie, porque necesito a todos los personajes para desarrollar la historia de cada ciudad, pero si sigan siendo asesinos, lo intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda.**

 **Prologo:** **Una mala broma del destino**

John suspiro pesadamente mientras era llevado por el carruaje.

Había sido arrestado y estaba seguro de que lo iban a ejecutar, había escuchado a unos guardias hablar al respecto.

Era muy curioso, por decir lo menos.

Que después de vivir la vida que había vivido.

Después de todo lo que había hecho.

Hubiera sido atrapado por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

No lo arrestaron por atacar una villa, por robar joyas a la familia real de algún país, por asesinar a 15 nobles, por crear un veneno o arma que haya sido usada para algo de lo mencionado anteriormente ni por crear algún hechizo prohibido o hacer un "trato" con un daedra.

No, después de haber hecho todo eso, lo arrestaron por estar junto a Ulfric capa de la tormenta.

No sabía si reír o llorar, pero sabía una cosa.

A pesar de haber vivido mas de 1000 años no podía morir tranquilo.

¿Quien podría morir tranquilo sin saber la respuesta a tantas preguntas sobre si mismo?.

Porque era 10 veces mas fuerte que los demás, porque le parecía tan fácil usar magia, porque era capaz de aprender todo tan rápidamente y sobre todo, ¿porque aparentaba 30 años cuando tenía 968?.

Mi vida a sido variada, pero no muy interesante.

Quizás lo más interesante que había pasado en mi vida era que un daedra se había interesado en mi.

No sabía porque, pero por algún motivo Dibella estaba interesada en el.

Le dio una "bendición" una noche después de robar una estatua de Dibella de un templo.

No era el "agente de Dibella" que le era otorgado a quienes servia a Dibella, era algo mas.

Pero no dio ninguna explicacion, simplemente dijo "Un regalo que nos servira a ambos", despues de eso no la he vuelto a escuchar.

Esa "aparición" me llamo mucho la atención, ¿que tan normal es que un daedra aparezca para darte una "bendición especial"?.

Pregunte en varias ciudades, pero ninguno sabía mucho nada de Dibella, me dijeron de una ciudad en otro país donde había un templo dedicado a Dibella, quizás allá encontraría respuestas.

Quizás fuera suerte o el destino, pero ese país era Skyim, el hogar de los nórdicos.

Según Albert mis padres eran de Skyrim.

Ya no me quedaba nada en ese país, había aprendido de la vida, aprendió por necesidad a robar, de mercenarios y guardias a luchar, de asesinos a ser sigiloso, de los ladrones a ser discreto, esconderse a plena vista y obtener lo que quiera sin necesidad de la fuerza, después aprendió algo de magia y alquimia con el hechizero de la corte del rey y posteriormente de una escuela especial de magos, al final de sus días en ese lugar había aprendido el oficio de la herrería.

Gourier le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de herrería y encantamientos, era el mejor herrero de todo el imperio, pero no era reconocido como tal pues su antiguo compañero se había robado su momento de gloria, pero eso era agua pasada.

Solo quería enseñarle las técnicas que conocía sobre la herrería a alguien para que no se perdiera, después de todo su muerte se encontraba cerca.

Nunca llego a ser "alguien" dentro de ningún grupo, era "solo un ladrón más", "solo un asesino más", "solo un mercenario más", "solo un mago más"

Pero lo fue todo, vivió una vida como ladrón, una como soldado, una como asesino, una como mercenario, una como mago, una como comerciante y una como herrero encantador. Poco más de 100 años en cada una de esas vidas, pero nunca hizo nada importante con ninguna de ellas.

Después de todo no era nadie especial ¿verdad?, solo una persona con una muy larga esperanza de vida, no veía ningún motivo por el que debería de ser reconocido.

Si era muy bueno en todas las cosas, y supero a cada uno de sus maestros, pero nunca lo demostró, cuando había aprendido lo suficiente simplemente se iba.

Pero con su ultimo maestro fue diferente, no se fue cuando aprendió todo lo que podía aprender, se quedo.

Al final John termino cuidando de Gourier hasta el momento de su muerte.

John aprendió herrería mucho mejor de lo esperado, era un prodigo para la herrería, y para la alquimia, y para el robo, y para convencer a los demás y para muchas cosas.

Gourier cuido de él cuando lo encontró al borde de la muerte, como agradecimiento John cuido de Gourier hasta que expiro su ultimo aliento.

Cuando Gourier murió fue libre de ir a donde quisiera, ya no le debía nada a nadie, pero antes necesitaba dinero.

Un noble quería una estatua importada de Skyrim, una estatua de Dibella y estaba dispuesto a pagar muy bien por ella, así fue como todo comenzó.

Y ahora la historia regresa al final, la ironía de la vida.

Después de tanto vivir por fin decidió buscar respuestas, pero parecía que la vida no quería que las consiguiera.

Apenas estaba llegando a Skyrim, el hogar de los nórdicos, donde había nacido y posiblemente el único lugar donde encontraría una pista sobre quien era, y lo iban a ejecutar por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el carro en el que iba fue detenido.

Al parecer, había llegado a su destino.

 **Review?**

 **Imaginen al personaje "John" como alguien con nivel 1000 en TODO.**


End file.
